Voldemort's Side
by Roxy Writer
Summary: Have you ever woundered why Voldemort does the things he does? And why he picked on the poor Potters? This used to be a serious story for real but I changed it b/c I haven't done Humor yet.


Voldemort's Side  
By: Roxy Writer  
  
In a far away land, well, far from you anyway, a boy who lives in London, is known as a hero. Only because of me anyway. Everyone thinks I'm evil, well, I wasn't before. It's time you hear my side of the story.  
You need to know some of my background before you read this story. I once was a boy named Tom Riddle. I decided, age 18, that the Dark Side of magic was the only way to get by in the magical world. I then became evil, killing Muggles (fun fun fun), and wizards for fun. (I like the word fun). With the help of my Death Eaters, or my helpers, I gained power all over Britain.....  
  
October 31,1985, I was walking down a road to a new magical pet store, I had just heard about to see if there were any pets I could use to bewitch to kill. I stopped walking when I heard two angry voices.  
  
"We should put all the money in Gringotts!," the woman said.  
  
"Fine, we will,"the mans' voice said testily. I started walking again,but it was too late the people spotted me. Before I could try to not look guilty, the man yelled at me. He had black hair, and blue eyes he was awfully fat. The woman had long red hair and green eyes.  
  
"Were you just listening to us?," the man yelled, his blue eyes flashed with anger. "I didn't mean it." I started politely, be he was too quick.  
"Did you hear us?" He yelled.   
"Yes", I said quietly   
"Don't yell James". The woman said threateningly.   
The man turned and walked away fast. His big fat ass jiggled like one of those Pokemon things. The woman looked at me and said   
"I am sorry about him, I am Lily Potter, and that was my fat husband James".   
"Nice to, er, meet you", I said back.  
Then Lily ran after her husband without a glance back at me.   
Me, I haven't really introduces myself. I am Voldemort. A lot of you fear to speak my name. Muahahahahaha  
Well, after that all happened, I was mad. James Potter was really rude. He would have to go. I was walking down that road again, toward the direction the Potters went. I had asked around and found out they lived on 97 Maple Lane. How dumb and stupid. Maple Lane. Haha. They also have a son, Harry. (Poor kid) He will have to go also, I don't want another James. (Dumb ass)  
When I finally made it there, I saw that it was a two story brick house, with flowers planted in the garden. FLOWERS! I mean c'mon! I walked across the lawn and stood at the front door. Should I knock? I thought, no I am Voldemort, everyone fears me.  
So I broke down the door with a high, cold laugh. There they were sitting on the couch watching T.V. and drinking coke like big idiots. (No nothing is wrong no one is after us we are just eating like pigs) James jumped up and said,  
"Lily take Harry and run!"   
Lily surprisingly did what she was told. I really just thought she was stupid. She grabbed the floo powder and the baby, which I guessed was Harry. Then she ran to the other room.  
"Get out of my way," I said to James in a cold voice that didn't sound like the voice I remember. I then pulled out my wand and blasted that wizard in half. (Not really in half, I just killed him.)  
I ran to the room that Lily had run to and discovered a giant room, with wooden floors and a crystal chandelier. Then I saw Lily, who was trying to hold on to Harry, while putting the floo powder in the fire.  
"Nooooo," Lily pleaded, " Take me not Harry. He is just a baby."  
"Get out of the way you foolish girl," I said with my cold voice, " Or I will say the words all white women try to say and act cool by. WAZZZUUUUUPPPPP?"  
She tried to run, but Harry was not screaming with fright, and Lily had to try to get a better hold on him. 'It's now or never' I told myself.  
"Avada Kedavra" I yelled, as I aimed my wand at Lily. Lily froze and then dropped onto the ground. I knew she was dead. When Harry hit the ground with her, he started crawling away searching frantically for some comfort.   
"Poor Lily," I said in a would-be, sorrowful voice. " Now you will have to go." I told Harry.  
I pointed my wand at the helpless baby, and yelled the curse I had yelled at Lily. For a moment I thought it had worked. But it rebounded off of him, like and invisible force was protecting him. Before I could duck, the curse hit me.  
It was pain beyond pain. It felt as if I was being ripped in half while being stabbed by searing hot knives. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably.  
And then, almost surprisingly it all stopped. I looked down at myself and I was a shadow. Barely alive. I couldn't even see my body lying on the ground so I must still be alive. 'I have to leave here' I told myself. As I was leaving the house I realized how much damage I had done. I could still here Harry screaming with misery.  
  
Now it is 13 years later. One of my faithful Death Eaters, Wormtail, came to find me and restore me to my body. Most of the other Death Eaters had claimed bewitchment and denied ever being at my service.   
I am growing stronger everyday, I should be ready to be restored to my body in about 10 days. Then I will regain power all over Britain again and kill Harry Potter once and for all. The only reason he survived that encounter was because of his mothers protection.  
So know you know, why I turned bad, and why I tried to kill the Potters.And now you know why I am sitting here, and ugly lump in a chair. So umm, go home please....... 


End file.
